A Bug's Life 2: the Adventures of Fearless Pals
Movie Release Description A Bug's Life 2 ''is an upcoming 2022 movie sequel to the 1998 Disney & Pixar film ''A Bug's Life. June 17, 2022 and November 25, 1998 Plot Summary Right after defeating Hopper and his gang of grasshoppers, Flik and Queen Atta get married and throw a big dance and harvest party with the colony and the Circus Bugs. The decapitated head of Hopper bounces back home for revenge, saying: 9 LONG years to bounce back here! I plan revenge on all those ants, EVEN FLIK! FLIK WAS THE ONE WHO LET MY BODY GET EATEN BY THE BIRD'S BABIES! Hopper's body was eaten by the birds. This is why it took him 9 years to bounce back home. Later Flik, Queen Atta, Princess Dot, the Ant Queen, the Blueberry Scouts, and the rest of the ants watch Heimlich, Gypsy, Manny, Rosie, Dim, Francis, Slim, Molt, Tuck & Roll, perform in the 2nd bug circus by P.T. Flea, and have a lot of fun and excitement until Hopper, who has gotten a new body, shows up and kidnaps Atta and Gypsy while trapping them. Together forever, Flik, Dot, the Ant Queen, the Blueberry Scouts, Heimlich, Manny, Rosie, Dim, Francis, Slim, Molt, Tuck & Roll, P.T. Flea, Zak and Wheezie Weasel, Prince Peter, Tom the Aardvark, Scarlett and Valian set off on a rescue mission to save them from being put into Hopper's home. Voice cast members *Dave Foley as Flik *Denis Leary as Francis *David Hyde Pierce as Slim *Jerome Ranft as Heimlich (succeeding from his brother, the late great and talented Joe Ranft respectively) *Julia Louis-Dreyfus as Queen Atta *Brad Garrett as Dim *Bonnie Hunt as Rosie *Jim Cummings as Manny *Jennifer Aniston as Gypsy *Emily Hahn as Princess Dot (grown up) *Susan Silo as the Ant Queen *Ringo Starr as Mr. Soil *Kevin Spacey as Hopper, the leader of the grasshoppers who has gotten his body eaten by the bird's babies and now has a new body in the movie. *J. K. Simmons as Colonel Carter *Beatrice Miller as Teeny, the lead Blueberry Scout *Morgan Lily as Tenna, Blueberry Scout # 1 *Dakota Fanning as Dash, Blueberry Scout # 2 *Spencer Breslin as Joe, Buleberry Scout # 3 *Michael McShane as Tuck & Roll *Richard Kind as Molt, a grasshopper who is now friends with Flik and all his friends ever since Hopper got his body eaten. *David Lander as Thumper (speaking voice during this film) *John Ratzenberger as P.T. Flea *Edie McClurg as Dr. Flora *Lewis Black as Thorny *Steven Kynman as Cornelius *Leslie Mann as Cypress * Seth Rollins as Zak Weasel * Alexa Bliss as Wheezie Weasel * John Leguizamo as Tom the Aardvark * Jennifer Lopez as Scarlett Movie Trivia Information * This film sequel will take place on Ant Island, the same exact location from the original film, back in 1998. Disney and Pixar/Non Pixar Easter Egg cameos and references *If you watch the teaser trailer for the film and you look up in the clear blue skies, you can see Rotor Turbosky from Cars ''and Cars 3''. *When Flik, Dot, Francis, Heimlich, Slim, Rosie, Manny, Dim, Tuck and Roll set off to rescue Atta and Gypsy, look around for 11 movie posters of The Muppets, Ralph Breaks the Internet, Toy Story 4, Up, WALL-E, Monsters University, Tangled Forever After, The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning, Recess: School's Out, Big Hero 6 and Cars 3. *During the night when they sneak into Professor Kagan's laboratory without getting caught or stepped on, look outside for a little sweet girl, who looks suspiciously like Bonnie Anderson from Toy Story 3, 4 and Toons, catching fireflies in an empty jam jar with tiny little air holes poked around the lid. *When Heimlich turns on the stereo in the laboratory, the rock song Born to Be Wild performed by the Steppenwolf ''Rock Band''''' plays on it. *The Stanley statue from Cars, Cars 2, ''and Cars 3'' appears right by the trailer house along with the Pizza Planet delivery truck from the Toy Story tetrology. *When the gang walk around past the grasshopper graveyard, you can see a familiar tombstone that says carved on it, right after Hopper had been killed and eaten up by the little birds in the original 1998 movie. *There are statues of Russell, Dug and Carl Fredricksen from Up. *There is also a broadway movie poster for Beauty and the Beast ''(2017) in the bug streets of Manhattan roads. *A photograph of Jacques from ''Finding Nemo, Finding Dory ''and ''Finding Marlin can be seen as well too. *There are also photographs of Woody, Buzz, Slinky, Lenny, and Wheezy from the Toy Story tetrology in Professor Kagan's science lab. *At the end credits/outtakes and bloopers reel, Lightning McQueen and Mater from the Cars trilogy appear briefly in the down town back alley, thinking about making Cars 4 but Mater says "Dad gum!". *When Zak Weasel and Wheezie Weasel looked into their reflections in the mirror in the ant hill, the dragon forms of Zak and Wheezie from Dragon Tales were seen in the mirror. *When Zak and Wheezie Weasel were wrestling against Hopper, his son Hopper Jr., and the other grasshoppers, they performed two WWE finishers and those finishers are "The Curb Stomp" and "Twisted Bliss". Voice cast member death notices Over the past years and this year, 6 great talented cast members of the original 1998 film, A Bug's Life, had passed away over the past years as well. For example, Roddy McDowell, the 1st and original voice for Mr. Soil, had passed away from lung cancer at the age of 70 back on Thursday, September 17, 1998. Madeline Kahn, the 1st and original voice for Gypsy, had passed away from ovarian cancer at the age of 57 back on Friday, December 3, 1999. Jonathan Harris, the 1st and original voice for Manny, had passed away from a blood clot at the age of 87 back on Sunday, November 3, 2002. Joe Ranft, the 1st and original voice for Heimlich, had passed away in a car accident at the age of 45 back on Tuesday, August 16, 2005. So, Jerome Ranft will be the voice of Heimlich in the sequel. Alex Rocco, the 1st and original voice of Thorny, has passed away from pancreatic cancer at the age of 79 back on Saturday, July 18, 2015. And Phyllis Diller, the 1st and original voice for the Ant Queen, had passed away from complications of a heart attack at the age of 95, back on Monday, August 20, 2012. As for David Ossman he will not reprise his voice role for Cornelius. So Steven Kynman, who voiced Duck in Thomas & Friends, will be the voice of Cornelius in the sequel. Category:Movies Category:Films Category:Upcoming Sequel Films Category:2013 Category:2020 films Category:2020